HSP War
HSP War refers to the time the Human Sunshine Project members got into a war. Plot Hillary Secretii and Luisa Secretii are having a pleasant conversation about their sides of the HSP. Hillary prepares to introduce members her side into DX, but the plan falls apart when Ricco Secretii stumbles into the room and accidentally sets Luisa on fire. Luisa is convinced that it is Hillary's fault, accusing her of her newbie status. Hillary and Ricco swear it was an accident, but it was no use. War has officially begun. Hillary first gets Jenovah Secretii to help out. Then she recruits Dirt Secretii, Ricco, Bruce Secretii, Fortune Secretii, Shelli Secretii, Chuck Secretii, Turbo Secretii, Red Secretii, Lily Secretii, Chris Secretii, Lotus Secretii, Suinnak Secretii, and Tottie Babs. Ricco, Bruce, Fortune, Turbo, and Jenovah seem reluctant because they don't want to hurt their friends. Meanwhile, Luisa recruits the others; Dunstan Secretii, Yoshi Secretii, Drogo Secretii, Slide Secretii, Pachinko Secretii, Galaxia Secretii, Aero Secretii, Corona Secretii, Aquastan Secretii, Jenny Secretii, Maria Secretii, Shyla Sunshine, Silver Sunshine, and Syeblay. The reactions within Luisa's side are very mixed, but Luisa herself is deadly serious about the war. She hands out weapons to the others. Then Luisa's side launches a surprise attack, injuring Fortune and killing Suinnak. Hillary decides that it just got serious. They bury Suinnak and try to sort out Fortune as best they can. Then, helped by Dirt and Ricco, they gather weapons of their own. Turbo scouts the area to make sure everyone is present, only to stumble upon Tottie forcefully having sex with Chris, causing her to freak out. Lily forces Tottie to stop the act. Yoshi is sent out by Luisa to scout the area. She meets Bruce, who is also out scouting the area for Hillary. Even though Yoshi is happy that she is reunited with Bruce, she still reminds her about the war. They move on. Hillary's side then decides to attack Luisa's side. Maria, Galaxia, and Tottie all die. Chris accepts that Tottie is dead, but Luisa's reaction to Maria and Galaxia was different. Cue the chaos. Dirt and Ricco attack Aquastan and Jenny, who are joined by Shyla and Syeblay. Dirt and Ricco are overpowered, but are rescued by Chris, who is in an avenging rage. Syeblay is now dead. Bruce and Yoshi escape together, upon realizing that even though they’re on opposite sides of a war, they are madly in love. Hillary tries to stop them, but is killed by Luisa herself. Chris takes over as leader. Lily screams and points out a lot of green gas in the air! Lily, Shelli, Red and Jenovah are engulfed by it, and when the gas clears, they have been genderbent! As a result, their Secretii Magic systems all shut down. Corona is laughing at her own genius, when she sees a large amount of golden gas sent at her by Dirt! This time, it’s Jenny, Aero, Shyla, and Drogo who inhale the gas. Jenny is given a new womb, though she does not realize it. She decides to sexually attack Genderbent!Lily. Aero's personality gets flip-flopped. Shyla's solar light system shuts down. Drogo's powers won't work anymore. Fortune, still injured, manages to kill Slide, but before Slide dies, she throws a roller blade that hits Fortune in the eye. Fortune, unable to see, accidentally kills Chuck! Turbo gets Fortune out of the way. Dirt takes Fortune away from battle. Ricco launches Plan B: have Shelli, Lotus, and Dirt take Dunstan, Aero, and Aquastan as hostages. Suddenly, everything goes dark. Dragonlord launches an attack on both sides. Bruce and Yoshi decide to use the darkness so that they can have sex. Bruce demands Yoshi to marry her, to which she accepts as long as Dirt does not know about the sexy affair. Finally, Chris gets their forces out of harm’s way; it’s too dangerous. Ricco manages to sort out Fortune’s blindness; it was only temporary. They bury Hillary, Tottie, and Chuck. Dirt and Ricco are about to show everone the secret weapon that Hillary showed them, when they realise that Bruce was looking after it, but Bruce eloped with Yoshi! Chris's side gets into a panic. Meanwhile, Luisa and the others have just finished burying their fallen and wondering what to do about the absense of their kidnapped fellows. Luisa also has a secret weapon, but it turns out that Yoshi was looking after it! Cue the panic on Luisa's side! Meanwhile, hand in hand, Bruce and Yoshi are finally away from the war zone. They decide to set up camp for the night, when they both remember the weapons. Suddenly, they begin to mistrust each other, worrying that one will kill the other while they sleep. So instead of sleeping, they make out on the ground. Lotus and Drogo turn up, asking for the weapons! In blind panic, Bruce and Yoshi accidentally kill Lotus and Drogo! And unfortunately, Luisa and Chris were watching from opposite sides of the area. Bruce and Yoshi see this, and realise they will be considered outcasts. They finally begin to trust each other again with a passionate kiss, and run away further together. Dirt and Ricco corner them! They try to kill Bruce so they can bring the weapon back, but Yoshi kills Ricco with their own secret weapon! Dirt sees this, gasps, and gets attacked as well. Dirt dies, but she at least manages to report to Chris. Chris's side is losing, and seems to have no chance of survival, unless the members can catch Bruce and Yoshi. However, Chris decides she has lost enough soldiers, and waits until the dead of night, before sneaking out alone. She finds both Bruce and Yoshi sleeping peacefully, and is about to kill Yoshi... until she remembers how they felt when they lost Tottie. Suddenly realizing it’s okay to take time to grieve, she leaves; Bruce and Yoshi remain unharmed and undisturbed. The next day, Chris reassigns a new leader; Shelli. However, Fortune is jealous because she is the Secretii of luck and that status should allow her to be leader. Chris shuts up Fortune by reminding her about the injuries. Soon, the weather turns harsh. Dragonlord has unleashes his Darkness Storm attack. Worse, there is a lack of food. Luisa dies, along with Shyla, Corona and Pachinko. Things are looking slightly better for Shelli’s side, but Turbo dies, too. All of the fallen characters are buried before Dragonlord could attack anyone else. Only Jenny and Silver remain for what used to be Luisa’s side. Silver volunteers to be leader, and both go on a daring mission to rescue Dunstan, Aero, and Aquastan. Somehow, there are no casualties on Silver’s side, but the already injured Fortune finally passes due to her injuries, and being attacked by Jenny didn’t help, either. Shelli and Silver give motivation speeches for the final stretch. It looks like everything could come down to this. However, just before anyone can kill each other, Bruce and Yoshi turn up, wearing wedding outfits! Yoshi destroys the secret weapon that had belonged to Luisa! They wait expectantly for Bruce to do the same with Hillary’s weapon, but she goes crazy because of Dragonlord's corruption and kills Yoshi! Chris manages to stop the corruption, but the damage had been done. Bruce kills herself in devastation. Shelli and Silver then come to realise that the war is pointless, and that it tore apart such a close couple. However, Shelli, determined to finish what Hillary and Luisa started, stabs Silver. Chris kills Shelli, despite being on the same side, and asks Jenny if they can finally all stop fighting. Jenny blushes, but she still stops the war. She is curious about what Hillary's weapon did, and activates it. The weapon shoots 1-Up Mushrooms everywhere within the area. Everyone who had died in the war is now revived. Bruce and Yoshi celebrate being revived with hugs and kisses, as do Hillary and Dirt. Chris decides to reform the HSP, and Bruce and Yoshi eventually got married. Trivia Syeblay was used in the meme despite not being a Human Sunshine Project member. Category:HSP Category:Memes